


Gett Off

by Dandelion_queen (orphan_account)



Category: AU - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Foreplay, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripper!Tom, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Freeform, male stripper, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the ice bucket challenge really inspired this because he looked fit as fuck in his white t-shirt. So here's a bit of strip show Tom all wet for your pleasure. The things young struggling actors have to do for money. (I wish.) I'm still awful at summaries btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gett Off

You laughed when they'd drunkenly suggested it but this was your sisters hen night, her last big fling before settling down so when she shouted across the karaoke bar that "I want to go to Eros!" you knew it was a safe bet that's where your merry band of drunken *cough* ladies and Aunty Pat (?) would end up and now you find yourself sat close to the stage while the music blares out and the place gets rowdy. The first one out was a stocky shaven headed guy who humped the floor much to the crowds cheers and whistles of approval. The next few dancers did the standard oil, towel and spray cream routines. The place was awash with excitement by now but it wasn't really flicking your switch. Those type of overly muscled up men with better eyelashes than yourself didn't really turn you on but it was a good giggle and Aunty Pat was loving it.. 

The next one out had his back to the audience, clad in a white t-shirt and loose fitting grey trousers. Not your typical stripper attire. He cut a tall figure, well muscled but lithe and lean not brawny in the slightest. This one held your interest and you leant forward a little more to get a good look at him.  
"Oh aye someone's keen!" your sister teased watching you stare up at the stage, Prince's 'Gett off' started up and the screaming started again as he began to move, circling his hips while every woman in the place admired that taut arse. When he turned round the place erupted and his gyrating got more risqué. You couldn't take your eyes off him and nor could any of the other girls judging from their rapt expressions. It took you by surprise when the water cascaded over him, he shook it off allowing his wet clothes to cling to him, everything was suddenly visible, his broad shoulders and chest, hard nipples pebbled underneath the shirt but the way you could make out every line of his abs made you squirm in your seat, you let your eyes drop lower. "God is real."  
The water must've been warm because the man was packing.  
"I want him!"  
He peeled his wet shirt off and flung it into the crowd much to their delight, he looked smooth and hairless but as he came closer you could make out a smattering of chest hair.  
You caught his eye and he gave you the once over letting his eyes linger on your cleavage.  
"I'm done for." you whimpered.  
Slowly he inched his soaking trousers down never breaking eye contact with you but he swiftly placed a large hand over his cock before you all got a good look and departed from the stage leaving you reaching for your drink in frustration. The next one out didn't have the same effect on you so you left them shrieking with glee and made your way to the bathroom.

You fluffed your hair and reapplied your lipstick. Your thoughts were full of him, how he looked down at the crowd with that smile..how he'd brazenly stared at your tits. You felt the wetness pooling there much to your annoyance. 'How many times does he do this? He teases for a living doofus.' you scolded yourself. Convinced it was nothing more than a bit of professional flirting on his part you opened the bathroom door and made your way back to the show.

"Not bad going newbie..not bad at all, word of advice though try and let them get an eyeful next time. Brings in the tips."  
You overheard the male voices and stole a glance through the gap in the door. It didn't take long for you to realise it was water drenched love god's debut. He had never done it before?! You knew you should head back but you couldn't stop listening in on the conversations. You found out he was an actor and even better it was what they called work time in five minutes and by work time they meant private dances. You rushed back in and bought a round of drinks to celebrate. The house lights went down and the music seemed to ease off. You knew what this meant...

 

You kept scanning the room till you saw him. This time he was wearing a white shirt and jeans.Your sister nudged you in the ribs and handed you a fifty.  
"Do yourself a favour and get him in that booth."  
"I can't take that, you need it.." you try to hand it back.  
"I need fuck all mate apart from this.." She held her champagne up "..have a bit of fun."  
You watched as he chatted with a couple of girls but soon he stood up and neither of them followed so you walked over to him, you didn't know who was more nervous in that moment.

The cheer that went up as you walked off to one of the booths with him made you giggle with embarrassment. "Sorry about them lot."  
He grinned and ushered you over to the large poomfy chair in the booth, he quickly let the thickly beaded curtain close and then it was just the two of you.  
The tension was unbearable between you both, he was giving off the air of being in charge but you knew better.  
"What's your name?" You ask him.  
He smiles again "Tom."  
"So that's what I'm calling you?" you sip your drink.  
"That's what everyone calls me.."  
He presses play and the music kicks in.

He's inches from you holding your gaze while he dances. You want to reach up and touch him but you know the rules. No touching in the booth, there might be the odd stray hand on stage in front of everyone but strictly no touching in here. You take the fifty pound note and stuff it in his pocket, he slowly unbuttons his shirt and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself moaning. For a novice he put on a good show of being the experienced stripper.  
He drops down between your legs making you gasp, his cheek brushes your bare thigh as he eases your knees apart while he draws himself up between your currently spread legs.  
'Is this allowed?' you think, technically you aren't touching him but he's the one grinding against you. He presses up on you, his breath warm on your neck, it would be so easy to just run your fingers through those golden curls of his and kiss him.  
He smells so good, too late your hand runs down his back causing him to still before you realise what you've done. Your eyes go wide with horror. "I'm sorry."  
He places a finger against your lips to silence you.  
All bets were off.

He hitches your skirt up so he can get closer to you with his cock straining in his jeans. Both of his hands grip your thighs while he moves against you more insistently.  
You're basically underneath him now and not sure if this is just for your benefit judging from the look he gives you. He releases your thighs then unzips his jeans, you soon realise he was only releasing his cock from it's confines. You somehow manage to drag your eyes away from his thick length and smile weakly.  
He thrusts against you and smirks. So he knows then..  
Without even waiting for a response he pulls your knickers to one side and rubs himself against your wetness, slow deliberate strokes against your clit, up and down in time to the beat of the music. You can feel the delightful pressure building up, all it will take is this. He moans softly while he teases you to the brink with the bulbous head of his cock slipping against you. When you fall over the edge he has to cover your mouth with his large hands, you bite his palm riding out your pleasure before you hear a strangled moan from Tom as he reaches his climax too spilling on your pussy. 

"Well how was it?" your sister slurs.  
"Yeah alright." You slip the fifty back in her purse and grin. She rolls her eyes thinking you chickened out and hands you a shot of sambuca.  
The scrap of paper with his phone number is tucked safely in your bra, you can't help but laugh to yourself before you down your drink and spend the rest of the night blissfully intoxicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine Tom as a struggling young actor doing what he can to pay his RADA fees. I made myself horny with that thought...


End file.
